Blue eyes and Broken memories
by girface3000
Summary: I don't want to breathe. And I can't remember, all I remember is a name. Roxas. The name feels special to me, is it my name? No... I don't think it is. Why? Why do I feel like this, my heart is beating rapidly in my chest and it aches. Without my consent, I feel this way. Or is it with my consent? I honestly can't remember. Roxas/OC/Sora
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to breathe. And I can't remember, all I remember is a name.

Roxas.

The name feels special to me, is it my name? No... I don't think it is.

Why? Why do I feel like this, my heart is beating rapidly in my chest and it aches. Without my consent, I feel this way. Or is it with my consent? I honestly can't remember. Suddenly, blue eyes flashed in my mind. They were a very deep blue.

Nothing else, just those eyes. I feel like the world blew up and I was at the heart of the explosion, reliving the striking pain over and over. Outside my world of confusing devastation, there were noises. I tried to battle my way through the pain and strained myself to hear the noises. "She's bleeding!... Are you ok?... what's your name?" The foreign voice asked. I realised that I was covered in blood... I took notice of my surroundings and I was on the floor in some kind of lab looking place with a boy with spiky brown hair and... and the same blue eyes that burned in my memory. Were they this boy's eyes? They seemed identical apart from that these eyes were shocked and full of life, while the eyes in my memory were sad and tired. I tried to form a sentence but my throat was sore and my eyes began to droop.

I gave in to the darkness,

I woke and the first thing I saw was the brown ceiling. I looked around the room and noticed a chalk board and a royal looking chair in the middle of the room. "Hey! She's awake!" Someone shouted, I tried to find the owner of the voice. Soon my eye rested on an old man with a long beard, he walked over to me with a warm smile. I tried to return the gesture and managed successfully to perk my lips up. Suddenly, a boy came bounding in, shouting "She's awake?" The old man chuckled "Yes, yes her injuries can't be that bad either, she's smiling." He pointed out. The boy with the "Memory eyes" slowly walked closer to were I was laying and said "My name is Sora, What's yours?" He asked in a very childish way, it felt refreshing. "I'm not sure..." I said in a hoarse voice. "You don't remember your own name?" He asked and I nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"Aah... that's too bad, but for now I'll call you...Odette. Can you get up?" He asked. I moved my legs with ease and hopped off the bed. He grinned and I plastered on another fake smile. "That's great!" I turned to the old man and thanked him for giving me a bed and was the most likely person to heal me. The old man smiled graciously and then turned to Sora "You better get of and find Riku and Kairi, Sora!" Sora's eyes lit up but then looked back at me "Odette... would you like to come? It'll be a road trip, practically!" He asked hopefully.

Did I want to go? Go somewhere with this person who seems to look at the world as a child?

Yes. He just... interests me...

I nodded my head and he grinned widely "Great! Let's go!" I ran after Sora who just ran away.

We came into a room that looked a lot like the first one except that there was a huge computer that looked very high-tech. We left this room and opened the front door.

Outside looked... old. The buildings were just stone and wood and the floor was cobbled stone. Sora looked from left to right then pointed right "Let's go that way!" He shouted giddily and before waiting for an answer, he bounded off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't long before we encountered strange creatures, they seemed hostile...

"Heartless!" Sora shouted and in a flash of light, a giant sword-looking key-weapon appeared in Sora's hands. He fought the creatures off with the blade and then turned to me. "Sorry about that." He said with a grin on his face and his arms behind his head. "What was that!" I shouted, startled to say the least!

"Those creepy creatures were the heartless and they will... uh kill you... and this-" he motioned to the blade "-is The keyblade. My weapon I use to fight them with..." Sora tried to explain, still making a mess of it though...

I blinked.

"And they both just appear out of nowhere, without warning?" I asked him, in disbelief. "Well, I summon the keyblade but the heartless do appear out of nowhere, pretty much." I sighed and nodded.

Travelling with Sora is going to be more interesting than I thought...

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked looking around. "Hollow Bastion, a lot of my friends live here. You never heard of it?" He asked. I shook my head. "Oh yeah... I guess you wouldn't... Sorry, I forgot." I waved my hands in protest, putting on my fake smile again "No it's fine, don't worry!" I said assuring him.

We were still running around Hollow Bastion when we noticed a guy standing near a ledge looking out at... whatever...

We walked up to him "Hey Leon!" Oh, so Sora knew him?

"Look at that." He said simply. We looked out and saw... Hordes of the Heartless.

"Woah!" Sora gasped. "We want to restore Hollow bastion to what it used to be. Who knows-maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything... except... for that... and that." He pointed to two white strange creatures, were they more heartless?

"We'll handle 'em." Sora said bravely. Leon looked at him "Well that's good to hear. So Sora, do you know what's going on then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes.." Sora explained to Leon.

"This is Odette, by the way." Sora introduced me. We blinked at each other "Hi." I said monotonously. "Hi." He said in the same way.

Sora laughed awkwardly. "Oh Sora, I wanted to tell you something else aswell. Those white creatues are nobodies. When people give in to heartless their bodies are left as empty shells, The body begins to have a will of its own. An empty vessel who's heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as it's body fades from existence, Nobodies don't truly exist at all. Nobodies seem to have feelings, but they only pretend to have hearts. Some powerful Nobodies have formed an organization called Organization XIII. It commands the Nobodies lower down in the food chain. They seem to be working towards a goal... But we have no idea at the minute..." Leon finished explaining.

"Oh..." Sora said quitely. Leon started to leave. "Bye Sora, Odette." He was soon out of sight. Suddenly There was a Deep voice.

"The Keyblade... a truly marvellous weapon. Were it only in more... capable hands..." The voice spoke as Sora and I ran through Hollow Bastion, the place I apparently was. More bodiless voice chuckled at what the first voice said.

"Show yourselves!" Sora shouted into the air. One black cloaked person appeared, surrounded by a strange black and purple... door? The cloaked person then raised his arms and six more cloaked people appeared in the same way. Sora raised his Key-weapon in defence and I backed away slightly, not liking the odds.

"We are Organization XIII..." The main hooded figure spoke out in a deep voice.

"You don't look like good guys..." Sora said slightly nervously. "What a shame, and here I thought we could be friends..." The man said sarcastically. They all laughed then disappeared into the same black and purple door. "Stop!" Sora shouted and tried to run to the place they were but was stopped by another creepy door that appeared in front of him revealing yet another Organization member. "What's the big Idea!" Sora shouted at him and the member raised his hands "Oopsy-daisy!" He said calmly "Move!" Sora persisted but the strange member did not budge "Now, do you think that's polite, Shutting me down like that?" "I said get outta the way!" Sora was getting seriously annoyed yet the member continued. "As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing." Sora made his weapon ready again "Then I'm gonna make you move!" Sora was about to strike but the strange character just kept on talking. "See, that would work-if I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me." "Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora shot back.

The man put his hands behind his back and said "Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression." He waved his finger at Sora. "You gonna cry?" Sora joked. "As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd your dealing with really is?" Sora looked confused "Remind me?" The man threw his head back and laughed "That's Right! He used to give me that same exact look.!" "I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" Sora shouted. "Gee. I just don't know..." He spread his arms out wide. "C'mon Odette." Sora said to me, giving up with the seemingly madman. The madman turned his attention to me "Odette! Oh man! You got his girl too! That's harsh man..."

What? Who's girl? What is he talking about? Is it...Roxas, maybe?

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to really look at him but he had his damn hood on.

He sighed "You don't remember either? No, I guess you wouldn't... Um... If you do happen to remember anything... Sorry Odette..." The madman mumbled, I could barely catch the word, sorry.

"Be good, now." He said and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. So sorry about the wait! I have 3 reasons! 1. SUPER DUPER WRITER'S BLOCK! 2. Life. 3. I had NO IDEA. Where to go from the last chapter. My mind was literally blank. So yeah, Sorry! I will try harder next time!

On with the chapter!

Chapter 3

We were left thoroughly confused by the Organization member. Sora said that we had to go to Twilight town because he left some friends there. Then, another weird thing happened. We wondered around the market of Hollow Bastion for a few minutes before a strange looking ship just came out of the sky and landed right next to us. Two chipmunks came out and waved at me and Sora... What the hell have I gotten myself into exactly..?

"Hey Sora! We thought you may need a ride! Who's your friend?" They asked giddily. Sora grinned widely and said "Thanks guys! This Is Odette, she's 'gonna be travelling with us!" "Well get in!" They shouted as they clambered back onto the ship. Me and Sora got on the strange ship and headed for Twilight Town.

We landed in the Square and stepped out. I looked around and I suddenly had a terrible pain in my head. I clutched my head and gasped.

"_Hi, I'm Roxas. Let's be friends." I looked up and saw a blonde boy with wonderfully blue eyes. "Okay, I'm Odette, nice to meet you!" I laughed and so did he. The picture shifted to another image. I sat next to Roxas looking out at the town. "Hey Odette?" He asked me licking his ice cream. "Yeah?" I turned my head to him. "Do you- do you ever feel like you life is... being controlled or something" He asked in a quiet voice. I looked at him strangely. "Why in the world would you feel like that? I get what you mean but you always seem distant and slightly sad... I don't get you Roxas..." I continued to lick my ice cream and this time he gazed at me. "I seem sad?" I nodded. "I'll try to be happy, okay?" I laughed and replied "okay Roxas."_

"...Roxas..." I whispered. Oh my god! How could I forget Roxas! He's 'gonna hate me for this!...where is he...?

"What happened?" I asked as Sora hovered over me. "You passed out again, we kept you in the ship while I went to get my friends." He pointed to a duck wearing clothes and a half human half dog guy wearing clothes. … Of course these are Sora's friends... "Hello there!" The human dog said in a silly voice, I like this guy.

"Hi!" The duck shouted loudly. Eh, he's okay...

"There names are Donald and Goofy!" He pointed at the duck, Donald. And the dog, Goofy. I genuinely smiled at them "Nice to meet you." I got up and asked Sora "Hey can we look around a bit more? I want to find a friend too." Sora looked shocked. "You remember?!" He asked and I nodded. "Sure! Okay let's look around!" Stretched and we all wondered into town.

We ended up in a back alley and I saw some gates. FLASH!

"_Hey guys! This is Odette! Odette, this is Hayner, Olette and Pence." I waved at __them all and took a seat next to Hayner, he seemed cool. The picture shifted again. Me, Roxas and the gang sat on top of the clock tower holding up our different coloured marbles, mine was black. We all smiled._

I blinked and realised that I was back outside the gates to the Usual spot.

We walked in and there sat Hayner, Olette and Pence. "Guys!" I ran up and hugged them. They had weird expressions on their faces. "Do we know you?" Hayner asked, a little annoyed. "What do you mean..." Hayner frowned at me "Who are you?" I stared at him, not blinking. He wasn't lying...they...forgot me..."...C'mon guys, it's me...Odette...Don't you remember me?" They shook their heads. "We haven't seen you before in our lives..." Pence piped in. "Where's Roxas, he'll remember me." They gave me at look that gave me a pit of fear at the bottom of my stomach. "Who's Roxas?" They asked. Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't hold it in. I left, crying. "Odette! Wait!" Sora ran after me. After a few minutes of searching, he found me hugging my knees on the floor, tears rolling down my face. "Hey, what happened back there?" Sora asked me softly. And I shook my head. "They don't know who I am...But I know them...Am I crazy, Sora?" I looked up at him with terrified eyes. And he shook his head vigorously. "No! Of course not! Maybe...You haven't seen them in a while and...They just forgot. I'm sure that, if we go back, They'll probably kick themselves for forgetting you! I mean, for as long as I've known you – you've been great!" He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "But, they forgot Roxas! How is that even possible! They have been friends with them for years!" He sighed. "I don't know..." He said defeated.

We sat in silence, wracking our brains for some answers, anything! That would make a little sense!

We just sat there, he put his arm around me. Everything about that moment meant that, we were in this together and we would look out for each other. No matter what.


End file.
